Happy Endings
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: Are fairytales just a dream? Or the world of princess, dragons and happy endings exist? As Derek tries to stop her wedding, Garcia questions all her beliefs. Minor Prentiss/Hotch
1. Chapter 1

"Have I told you how sexy you are when you feel frustrated?" Morgan was standing by the door with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Mhhmm…" this was certainly not the reaction Morgan expected from Garcia who was staring at some papers with an absent look.

"Ok, that's it!" Derek walked impatiently to her desk and took the paperwork away from her hands with more strength than necessary. Penelope gasped, but Morgan ignored her and forced her to stand up. "I'm taking you with Hotch right now!" Derek exclaimed as he start dragging her down the hall.

"What? Wait! Did I did something wrong?" Penelope asked confused and a bit worried.

"Look at you woman!" Derek stopped and turned around to face her. "You have been acting like a zombie for weeks and I'm done with it. It's obvious that Hotch is giving you too much work and that's exactly what I'll tell him"

"Nooo! Stop! " Garcia ordered firmly as she tried to free from his grip. He obeyed and crossed his arms firmly, waiting for an explanation. She felt mad as hell but couldn't stop thinking how handsome he looked when he put on his cop face. All his jaw muscles contracted and his lips drawing a soft line. _Good they looked so tasty…._Derek started patting impatiently and Penelope snapped back to reality. "Let's go back to my office and talk in a civilized way, ok?"

Morgan rolled his eyes but still didn't move an inch. "Please, I promise I have some heavy hot confessions in my closet." Penelope teased him earning a smile. Derek couldn't stay mad at her more than an hour. That was seriously his record. He followed her friend back to her office.

"Start talking." He demanded gently after he closed the door.

"It's Kevin." Penelope spilled it out. The face of Derek reminded her why she never talked to Derek about Kevin. She felt like betraying some point in the implicit contract of their friendship. Derek never talked about his "girlfriends" event though Garcia was aware of them by the constant gossip sessions with JJ.

"He did something to you?" the threat was implicit in the question, but Derek managed to keep his face relaxed and drink some coffee.

"He asked me to move in." Penelope figured out that maybe if she say it quickly, it would be better. Turn out the wrong way, though.

Derek choked on the coffee and after gasping for air and coughing a few times he managed to answer. "Well, that's...great news. Congratulations, baby. "His voice didn't sound even half convincing as he wanted it to be.

"I haven't accepted yet." Penelope made clear. What followed was a really awkward moment. Derek was aware he had to be really careful with his next words; he was entering a mined field.

"Well, that's cool babe, maybe it's better to take things slowly" that was all he said, and clearly wasn't enough.

"That's it? You're not going to ask me why I refused." Penelope was clearly disappointed but she made a gesture to stop Derek from correcting his mistake. "Kevin is a perfectly good choice. He is smart, funny and she makes me feel like a lady. He, unlikely the common average of single men, is ready to step up and make this serious. However I said no to him. And to all he was offering me."

"I know that he is a good man, angel. You don't need to rub it on my face." Morgan's voice was harsh.

"Apparently, I do. Because despite your big profiler brain you still aren't able to read the sings that matter the most." With those cryptic words, Penelope stormed out of the office.

"Are you ok Morgan?" Hotch interrupted Derek's thoughts. The rest of the team was chilling out in the plane enjoying the few moments of freedom before jumping into a case.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind these days" Derek explained letting out a sight. He knew his boss had a strict policy of zero involvement, so must be really worried to ask about his personal life.

"Do you want to hear something weird? I keep asking Garcia the same question and she gave the exact same answer you did." A soft smile extended through Hotchner's face. He wasn't an emotional person, but he was a damn good boss and he had created a dynamic and united workgroup. However he couldn't hide the protective instincts he had over Penelope Garcia. He had taken her under his wing from day one and watch her turn into the professional technician she was today. That's why he couldn't help but smiling when Morgan blushed furiously at his comment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, I'm home!" Derek announced himself in. He hadn't talked to P in two weeks and now that he was back from the trip he was hopping the whole moving thing already cooled off "Did you miss me goddess?"

"It's good to have you back, love." Penelope was waiting for the rest of the team in the conference room. Her look was sad and Derek noticed the moment he entered the room. He pull her towards him and capture her into a hug.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He muttered in his hair. He felt his T-shirt wet as she started to sob. "Do you remember what you promised me? Never stop talking to me babe."

"That's why I'm crying." She explained as she pulled back. "I may have to break that promise."

"Why…?" Derek's jaw dropped to the floor when Penelope showed him the engagement ring. His look grew dark as he connected the dots. "You weren't sure about moving in with him, and yet the guy gets down in one knee and you jump to his arms. I don't get it, babe. "The bitter in the last word broke Penelope's heart.

"I gave it a lot of thought." Garcia tried to excuse herself poorly. She knew it would be bad but she also hoped it was for the best. Now she realized the damage she had done.

"Apparently you forgot to tell me about it. Jesus, woman at least you could have give me some warning!" he shouted as he hit the table with clenched fist.

"I gave you something better, angel. I gave you a chance."

"A chance for what?" Morgan asked confused.

"A chance to stop me." Penelope's voice broke down as she left the room.

The bar was deserted at that hour. The smell of cigarettes and sweat filled the air for the few lost souls that remained up at that time of the night. Derek Morgan drank down his five shot of Tequila as he thought of all the things he had screwed up in his life. Definitely this was the worst.

"I thought I'd found you here." A familiar voice surprised him. "The last resource of the desperate…" Rossi analyzed the content of one of the empty glasses.

"I'm not desperate. I'm pretty much suicidal at this point." Derek dragged the words. Last thing he needed was a well intentioned lecture.

"Well, hopefully you'll make it through the night." Rossi tried to cheer up his partner.

"What for? I lost her and that's all that matters." Derek was grumpy and all he wanted to do was drink his sorrows down. "Why are you here?"

"I pick the shortest strip." Rossi smiled softly as he ordered a drink. "She sent me here." The surprise on Morgan's face was delightful, but Rossi decided it was better to end up with his suffering. "She's taking Prentiss and JJ to pick dresses tomorrow and she didn't want to be worried about you all day long."

"Picking dresses?" It took Derek a few minutes to warm up his brain. "How long do I have?" Rossi repressed a grin of pain. As much practice as you get, giving bad news never gets easier."Months?"

"Weeks. Sorry kid." Rossi let out the news. Derek let out a cry as he smashed his head with the bar. This madness had to stop. Even thought he promised Garcia not to get involved, he didn't thought it would be a bad idea to give this kid some direction. "You still have a shot."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I'm really glad you like my story. I'm sorry for not returning any feedback on the reviews but I have the worst Internet system ever XD I really like this couple Derek/Penelope and I really would like to see a kiss of them. Keep reading & reviewing!**

"What? Rossi, don't give me the mysterious bullshit right now." Derek muttered clenching his fists. This whole thing had him on a bad mood.

"Think. You are a profiler. Profile her." Rossi was getting desperate as well. Derek was just not getting the message "Penelope is a sweet girl who lives his whole life in a room filled with computers and pink puffy things. What does this tells you about her?"

"She is immature and she has the worst taste ever." As a headache settled in his head, Derek forced his neurons to work.

"And why would she marry? If she is so immature and childish, why would she marry?" Rossi forced Derek towards the obvious answer.

"Last week's case." Derek snapped suddenly. "The killer took one old lady down. Garcia was in charge of contacting the family. No one claimed the body. Nobody cared. A few neighbors and friends came to the service but that was it." A sinister cloud rounded his thoughts. Maybe….no. It was out of the question "She is not that stupid Rossi."

"Think about it, Derek. She is not getting any younger, time is ticking and she probably doesn't have a lot of cards left."

"Stop it. I won't allow you to talk about her like that." Morgan's voice was threatening and he tried to stand up and face his teammate, but he lost the balance and had to rely on him for support. "So she figures out to settle for the first idiot with a ring?"

"Maybe not. I mean, she thought that was her only option." Rossi teased Derek. He was sorry for doing this but if this fairy tale had any chance of a happy ending, he would have to push the limits.

"It isn´t. I mean I'm not ready to settle down but I could try, for her." Derek was aware of what he was saying he only wish he could be brave enough to say it all again to her.

"Wake up! She isn't ready either!" Rossi raised his voice causing some clients to stare at them. "She was testing you to see if you were up for this. If you had given her any glimpse of hope, maybe she'd wait."

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Derek asked desperate for advice.

"Clean yourself up and get ready to stop a wedding. Tomorrow you will talk to her, get a good night of sleep."

"Tomorrow? I thought the wedding was in a few weeks."

"I was hoping we could go for a less dramatic option, but If you want to wait…" Rossi understood by Derek's face that wasn't an option. "Hotchner is waiting outside." Derek looked confused and Rossi explained himself, "He was plan B. Reid is also here; you got the hole package."

"That's your third." Prentiss pointed out sitting in a puffy pink chair at the bridal shop.

"Dress?" Penelope asked confused. She had let her maids of honor take care of everything till this point. She looked lost and absent the whole day and she didn't even blinked when an irritated JJ suggested maybe she should walk naked to the altar.

"Drink. You're sipping down champagne as if it is water." Emily gave her friend a concern look. This morning when they came to pick her up, she was still on her pajamas and she left the house without a single drop of makeup. In Garcia's code this meant Apocalypses now.

"Sorry. Maybe we should try the strapless one again. I'm not sure yet." Penelope doubted trying to sound more enthusiastic.

"About the dress?" an eloquent silence followed Emily's question. Penelope entered the dressing room with a dress and a messy head. "Where is JJ by the way?" nothing escaped the expert look of the profiler.

Penelope had more important thoughts at the time. She tied down the last laze on the back of her dress and now she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful. In fact this is exactly how she had pictured herself on her wedding day. At least since she had memory. Her long red hair was falling free on her arms, contrasting with the perfect white of the dress. The bridal seller kept talking about the features of the dress hoping to get a cut of the commission. Penelope felt an inch of humiliation when she imagined the seller's thoughts. The seller had this hypocrite smile as she tried to imagine how the groom may look. She was imagining a looser for sure.

She had a point. Kevin Lynch was a good average man. Average was the key word here. Now Penelope felt the impulse to punch the lady and run away with the dress. That's what happens when you dare to let your imagination run wild. You end up on a bridal shop picturing a perfect chocolate god with a perfect heartbreaking smile waiting at the end of the church. A tear escaped from her eyes and she followed all the way down until it crashed the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"What took you so long?" JJ asked outraged when he saw the four men coming out of the van. "You have no idea of everything I had to make up to keep her on the store."

"She doesn't suspects anything?" Hotch asked hopefully. He was wearing informal clothes for a change and the blue of his shirt made him look ages younger. He was too busy fixing Derek's shirt to catch the grin on JJ's face.

"Of course not; I am that good, gentlemen. Now if you follow me." She pointed the way through the mall. Suddenly everyone felt as if they were racing against some clock and they start running. Derek could feel his heart beating and he tried to relax as they reached the shop.

"She is in the dressing room." Emily pointed out with a smile on her face. She had watched this lovestory since the beginning and she crossed her fingers for a happy ending. She felt a weird sensation when her eyes met Hotch. He was looking…handsome? She blushed furiously when he realized she was staring at him and they both avoided each other's look.

"Thanks." A breathless Morgan thanked as he rushed down to the dressing room. Once he opened the curtains his jaw dropped. Ahead of him was the most beautiful woman he had seen.

"Thousands of angels must be heartbroken today" Derek started. He somehow wished he looked better, he had never felt embarrassed because of his looks but now he somehow started fearing maybe he wasn't up to the challenge.

"Why is that?" Penelope felt sorry for the pity sound of her voice. She cleared her throat and tried to put on a convincing smile.

"They are jealous, baby girl. I don't think there's a prettier woman in the universe today." He tried to hide the nervousness on his voice. Derek deliberately ignored the shopper's seller who stormed out of the dresser embarrassed. He was definitely not the groom she had picture for Garcia.

"That's cheesy. Even for us." She said the last word accidentally but she couldn't help a smile at the sound of it.

"Isn't that what you want? A big cheesy wedding, with doves and white horses?" he asked sitting down in the pink carpet.

"That sounds a lot like a fairytale. The only problem with fairytales is their not real." The bitterness on her voice was palpable. She tried not to look at Derek and turned to face her image in the mirrors.

"Maybe you shouldn't give up yours yet, sweetheart."

"It's too late Derek. I have to face reality at some point. Kevin is a perfectly reasonable option and he can offer me a future, a house, maybe even kids someday." Penelope mumbled nervously. She was intrigued by the silence of Derek and she was definitely not imagining what she found when she turned around.

Derek Morgan. The heartbreaker bachelor. Down on his knee and smiling as if what he was about to do was the more natural thing in the world to do. "I bet I was more romantic than any geek bullshit Lynch did." The strange mixture of confidence and anxiousness in his voice made her smile.

"He proposed me in the parking lot." Garcia giggled. The sound was so silly it made her blush.

"See, I told you I would kick that nerd's ass." Derek mocked. "Now, the big deal. MY baby girl, would you marry me?" He swallowed and closed his eyes waiting for the answer.

"No." Penelope couldn't believe she was saying this. She had, however, carefully measured every possible option on her head and this was the only one that would end in a happy ending for both of them. She felt Derek finch in pain and the sound of his heart breaking and she corrected herself quickly, "Not now. Derek, do you really want to marry? I mean, marry me or any other girl. For real."

"Well, I wasn't sure but..." Derek had a knot on his throat but Penelope kneeled and took his hand, encouraging him to continue. "I don't want you to marry any other guy, baby"

"I won't." Penelope cut him. "We'll leave the store and go home. Maybe you can take me to a real date, you know, dinner or something. We'll see how it works and then…"

She couldn't talk anymore because a pair of warm soft lips smashed hers. She opened her mouth and felt him moan. It was the best feeling ever. Derek took her neck and forced to get closer to him. He wanted more, and was hardly resisting the need to undress her right there and made her his, but a little voice in his head suggested that was probably not a good idea and most likely would give the seller a heart attack. He parted his lips from hers and whispered "Someday…"

"Someday…" she repeated her words.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanna thank everybody who took the time for reading and reviewing this. I hope you like the Prentiss/Hotch, although would have liked to show a little bit more of them. I highly encourage everybody to end reading this story, close your laptops and go find your happy endings!**

"Do you think they are ok?" Reid asked a little concerned. "They have been in there for an hour."

"These things take their time kid." Rossi explained to his coworker. JJ laughed and patted Reid's back to reassure Rossi's explanation. "Speaking of which…" he pointed Emily who was going through some dresses.

Hotch stood up and walked towards her. "Anything you like?" his soft voice caused a chill run thought her spine.

"Yes, but is none of the dresses." Emily responded; surprised of her sudden courage. She remembered certain point of the manual where it was forbidden to flirt with the boss. She gave a quick glance at Hotch and forgot it immediately.

"Aren't you tired of all this fluffy things?" he asked as he analyzed a tiara she was holding.

"What do you suggest?" she faced him and caught a glimpse of the old Aaron hiding beneath the suit.

"Let's abandon the boat. I'm pretty sure the mission will certainly succeed with or without us." Hotch answered joyfully.

At the same time, Penelope and Derek appeared behind the curtains and mad their entrance. She had changed clothes and has some suspicious looking bruises hidden behind a cashmere scarf. They were holding hands and couldn't stop smiling….

"What are you doing?" Emily asked Hotch confused. Everyone else had left already, not before giggling and cheering at the couple that stayed. Hotch and she remained at the shop.

"I'm saving them a trip." He explained as he took out his Mastercard and paid for the dressed Penelope had tried. After enjoying for a few seconds the surprised look of Prentiss he left the shop with a big pink bag. It wasn't long till she followed him and demanded a more extended explanation. " Rossi already gave Derek the pep talk and JJ set up the intervention. I'm hoping with this we'll be able to climb some points in the maid of honor and best man ranking."

"How are you sure they will end up married?" Emily asked curiously smiling when he took her hand in a discrete gesture.

"Can you picture any other ending? I would bet on it. Now, I know a great coffee around the corner…" Hotch grinned suggestively.

A month later, Hotch won the bet.


End file.
